PrueNapped
by Stephanie18
Summary: Prue has been witchnapped, but by who?


PrueNapped  
  
  
  
[It's a regular day at the Halliwell manor, only Prue is missing. Phoebe goes downstairs and finds a note by the door. She picks it up.]  
  
PHOEBE:  
I-If...y-you...Piper! Come read this!  
  
[Piper comes over and takes the note from Phoebe.]  
  
PIPER:  
It's okay. Someday you'll be able to read.  
  
[Piper looks at the paper and begins to read.]  
  
PIPER:  
If you ever want to see your sister again, you'll bring twenty-five dollars and a crumb cake to the old spooky mansion. Signed...oh my God-  
  
PHOEBE:  
God kidnapped Prue?  
  
[Piper smacks Phoebe upside the head.]  
  
PIPER:  
No, come on. We've got to save Prue.  
  
[They get ready then begin to walk down the street, Leo orbs in and joins them.]  
  
PIPER:  
Phoebe, stop playing in the street.  
  
[Phoebe comes off the street and picks up a rock.]  
  
PHOEBE:  
Yummy.  
  
[Phoebe goes to eat the rock, but Piper slaps it away from her. Leo gives them a look.]  
  
PIPER:  
She's blonde.  
  
LEO:  
Oh right. I forgot.  
  
  
MEANWHILE, at the spooky mansion...  
  
[Prue is tied to a chair so she can't escape.]  
  
PRUE:  
You'll never get away with this!  
  
VOICE FROM A PERSON WE CAN'T SEE YET:  
Oh, but we will.  
  
ANOTHER VOICE THAT WE...YOU GET IT:  
Torture.  
  
PRUE:  
No! No more torture! Please!  
  
  
BACK ON THE STREET...  
  
PIPER:  
What the nuggets? Just orb us to the spooky mansion.  
  
[Leo grumbles something, then orbs them to the spooky mansion.]  
  
PHOEBE:  
Ugly. They need that Christopher Lowell guy to come and redecorate.  
  
PIPER:  
Just please...don't speak.  
  
LEO:  
Go in.  
  
PIPER:  
You're coming.  
  
LEO:  
No, I'm not.  
  
PIPER:  
Yes, you are.  
  
[They argue like this for half an hour, then Piper picks up a board and knocks Leo unconscious. She throws the board down and wipes her hands.]  
  
PIPER:  
Alright...drag him in.  
  
[Phoebe whines, but ends up dragging him in anyway. They leave Leo by the door and walk upstairs. They hear dreadful noises...torturous noises.]  
  
PIPER:  
Shhhhhh.  
  
[Piper busts the doors down, while covering her ears.]  
  
PIPER:  
Back off you mother truckers!!  
  
PRUE:  
Piper! You came!  
  
PIPER:  
Of course I did. You're my favorite sister.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Hey, wait a second...  
  
VOICE THAT WE CAN'T...YOU KNOW THE DRILL:  
Stop! Who goes there?  
  
PIPER:  
Listen tritch, I'm takin' Prue home and you can't stop me.  
  
VOICE:  
Kill them.  
  
[Suddenly, five looming figures appear from the shadows and walk towards the sisters. Piper backs away looking horrified.]  
  
PIPER:  
It's worse then I thought.  
  
PRUE:  
Don't listen to them! They tried to break me, but I told them nothing!  
  
[One of them, a curly haired one, jumped at Piper, but she froze him.]  
  
PIPER:  
Stop or I'll blow your boyfriend here to smithereens!  
  
VOICE:  
You're bluffing.  
  
PIPER:  
Oh am I?  
  
[Piper lifts her hands.]  
  
VOICE:  
Stop! [Pause] Get the other one!  
  
[One of the looming figures with spiky hair grabbed Phoebe.]  
  
VOICE:  
Ha!  
  
PIPER:  
Go ahead, kill her.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Uh...Piper!  
  
PIPER:  
Afraid to fight me yourself?  
  
[The voice comes from the shadows and we see it is-]  
  
PIPER(with gritted teeth):  
Britney Spears.  
  
BRITNEY:  
Ha ha! Who else would it be? Nick Carter?  
  
[The looming figures come into the light and we see they are-]  
  
PHOEBE:  
*Nsync!  
  
[I'm really getting sick of them stealing my lines like that.]  
  
JUSTIN:  
You said you didn't have a thing for him.  
  
BRITNEY:  
We aren't getting into this right now.  
  
JUSTIN:  
But-  
  
BRITNEY:  
Just shut up! [Pause...Britney smiles evilly.] No...sing.  
  
PRUE:  
For the love of Shannen Doherty, who is a most refreshing actress, NOOOO!!!  
  
[*Nsync begins to sing and Piper falls to her knees and begins to cry. She looks at Prue.]  
  
PIPER:  
I'm sorry Prue...  
  
[Prue hops and turns her chair toward Piper.]  
  
PRUE:  
Don't you give up on me! You get up right now! You can do it!  
  
[Piper closes her eyes then opens them and clenches her fists, then stands.]  
  
PIPER(singing along):  
It's tearin' up my heart!!!  
  
BRITNEY:  
She's enjoying it! Stop!  
  
[Prue hops and turns her chair back to Britney.]  
  
PRUE:  
Take that!  
  
[Britney snarls at Prue then turns to Piper.]  
  
BRITNEY:  
That's it! I'm bringing out the big guns!  
  
PRUE:  
She's gonna whip out her boobs!  
  
[Prue topples herself over in the chair and closes her eyes very tightly. Britney sighs.]  
  
BRITNEY:  
No, I'm not taking out my boobs.  
  
*NSYNC:  
Awwww...  
  
[Britney gives them a death glare and they slink back into the shadows.]  
  
BRITNEY(singing):  
Oops...I did it again!  
  
[Piper falls to her knees again.]  
  
PIPER:  
Dear God, no!!!  
  
PRUE:  
Will somebody sit me up right please?  
  
BRITNEY:  
Quiet you!  
  
PRUE:  
That's it! You're goin' down!  
  
[Prue scoots over to Britney and bites her ankle.]  
  
BRITNEY:  
Christ!!  
  
PRUE:  
Heh heh heh.  
  
[Piper grabs Justin and puts him in a headlock.]  
  
PIPER:  
Oh Britney...look what I got.  
  
BRITNEY:  
Put that down...it's my toy!  
  
[Meanwhile, Prue uses her power and flings Lance out the window.]  
  
JOEY:  
Holy Superman...how did that happen?  
  
PRUE:  
Like this!  
  
[Prue uses her power and Britney falls on her...rump]  
  
BRITNEY:  
What the-  
  
PHOEBE:  
Don't bother...it only makes your head go owwie.  
  
BRITNEY:  
Oh my God! Another manufactured blonde! C'mere gurl!  
  
[Phoebe prances over to Britney and they start to chat. Prue rolls her eyes.]  
  
PIPER:  
I hate to break up the blonde fest, but come on!  
  
PRUE:  
WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE SIT ME UP RIGHT??  
  
[Chris scurried over and righted Prue.]  
  
PRUE:  
Thank you...now die!  
  
[Prue flung Chris and he smacked into the wall, then Piper blew him up.]  
  
BRITNEY:  
So, do you like S Club 7?  
  
PHOEBE:  
Totally! Did you know that I'm a famous singer in-oof!  
  
[Prue had flung a board at Phoebe and it hit her.]  
  
PRUE:  
Watch what you say!!  
  
PHOEBE:  
Right...sorry.  
  
[Prue rolls her eyes and gestures with her head to Joey, Chris, and JC.]  
  
PIPER:  
Right.  
  
[Piper gets up and starts to beat Joey with a snowglobe.]  
  
JOEY:  
Does anyone feel a draft?  
  
PIPER:  
Why...won't...you...die?  
  
PRUE:  
He's too think headed! Blow him up!  
  
[Piper tried to blow Joey up, but she just froze him.]  
  
PIPER:  
I'll come back to you.  
  
[Piper puts Justin back in a headlock and punches him in the face.]  
  
BRITNEY:  
Hey! Stop it! If you're not going to play nice with my toys, you can't play with them at all!  
  
[Prue rolls her eyes and flings Britney into the wall. Piper continues pummeling Justin.]  
  
PIPER:  
Say uncle you son of a-  
  
[Loud CRASH from...somewhere. Then we hear voices downstairs.]  
  
VOICE:  
Come on Scooby, this is the wrong spooky mansion.  
  
ANOTHER VOICE:  
Rokay.  
  
[The voices disappear and Piper continues to pummel Justin and Prue throws Joey out the window.]  
  
BRITNEY:  
Stop! You're killing them all!  
  
PRUE:  
Uh...duh!  
  
[Suddenly, Buffy crashes through one of the windows. She stakes JC then he turns to dust. Buffy lowers her head, then walks out of the room. Everyone is silent for a while.]  
  
PRUE:  
Uh...let's just forget that happened.  
  
ALL OTHERS:  
Yeah, okay.  
  
[Piper knocks Justin out then uses her telekinesis to throw him up to the ceiling and keep him there.]  
  
PHOEBE:  
Since when do you have telekinesis?  
  
PIPER:  
Oh yeah.  
  
[Justin falls and crashes through the floor.]  
  
PIPER:  
You can't get away that easy you little pucker!  
  
[Piper jumps down the hole and we hear pummeling noises.]  
  
PIPER(from the next floor down):  
I didn't know you could vanquish boy band members...  
  
[Piper uses her Matrix powers and jumps up from the hole. She stays in place for a few minutes while the room spins a little, then she lands.]  
  
PIPER:  
Hoo-ha!  
  
PRUE:  
SOMEBODY UNTIE ME!  
  
[Piper and Phoebe are too busy to hear.]  
  
PRUE:  
Fudge y'all.  
  
[Prue uses her power and unties herself.]  
  
PRUE:  
Come on, let's vanquish the little tut.  
  
[The three sisters join hands and began to chant.]  
  
SISTERS:  
The Power of Three will set-  
  
[Britney is engulfed in flames and vanquished.]  
  
PHOEBE:  
We didn't even get to finish!  
  
STEPHANIE18:  
Are you complaining?  
  
PHOEBE:  
No, no.  
  
PRUE:  
Let's go home.  
  
[The sisters go home...dragging Leo behind them. But wait, is that a hand on the windowsill?? No...my vision is just going.]  
  
THE END  
  
Sorry to Britney and *Nsync fans. I just had to do it...  
Sorry Frances, but I couldn't include the English. Maybe next time! lol 


End file.
